For the Love of Remus
by Shinan7
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Sirius has a surprise for Remus. Sirius/Remus(WolfStar) love. This was written for a secret Valentine exchange(my secret Valentine is ToffeePrince) The Exchange was organized by TechNomaNcer28. It was amazing to participate in this wonderful idea :D


**Disclaimer: Sirius and Remus and anyone you recognize belong to J. , this is just a fan made story.**

**Title: For the Love of Remus:**

**Recipient:**

**Author: Shinan7**

**Rating: T-MA**

**Characters/Pairings: Sirius/Remus**

**Word Count: 1387**

**Warnings: Lots of BL**

**Summary: Sirius gave Remus his valentine's gift and Remus loves it. **

**Authors Notes: To my secret valentine, I hope you enjoy my story! I hope everyone that reads it, likes it! This is a for a Valentine Exchange.**

**Prompt: Green, Blue and Black**

"Why do Valentine's colors have to be pink? I mean its not _just_ a girl holiday, don't guys have a choice at it too?" Sirius stated in disgust at all the pink flowers, cakes, and pastries floating around the Great Hall that morning of February 14.

"Because Valentine's day is a pinky color, don't you think? I mean all that love and whatnot all over the place." James replied, his eyes trained on a certain redhead a little father down the table from them.

Sirius snorted in disgust again, then he caught sight of one of the best people in the world, Remus, walking down towards them.

"Sirius, I see you woke up early, for once." Remus teased Sirius as soon as he got within earshot of the other two.

"Oh, why I never! You know very well I _always_ wake up early! I would _never _sleep in on a school day, I'm _shocked_ you would even accuse me of such a thing!" Sirius replied with an indignant face. Just then James choked on his pumpkin juice, liquid flew everywhere and when he got all the liquid out, he started laughing non-stop. He was so loud that he got many people turning to look at them, wondering what all the noise was about.

"Bloody idiot! Don't say things that aren't true, you'll kill me!" James chuckled wiping the tears that had come out from the corner of his eyes.

Sirius threw a nasty gesture at James before turning back to Remus who had sat down across from him.

"Anybody get any chocolate yet?" Remus asked them as he picked up a piece of toast and eggs from the platters in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, but I'm waiting for Lily's chocolate. You can have those if you want." James replied pointing to the smile pile next to his plate and went back to looking at his redheaded crush.

"Thanks, I'm craving it but I'll wait until after breakfast. What about you Sirius? Anything?" Remus asked munching on the bread, and meeting Sirius' eyes with a slow and deliberate wink.

Sirius blushed and tore his gaze away, before shaking his head in the negative. "I haven't really gotten anything. What about you, Remus?" Sirius asked looking at the other teen from the corner of his eye.

Remus was shaking his head with a smile when the post owls arrived and left a huge blue package on the empty space in front of Remus.

"Looks like you got a secret admirer to me." James said taking his eyes away from Lily to give Remus a thumbs up before turning back to his creepy stalking.

"I wonder who its from?" Remus asked out loud, his eyes twinkling with amusement as Sirius turned a deep shade of red. Remus turned back to the blue wrapped package and began to open it slowly, which made Sirius squirm with impatience and worry. Finally, after much torture(for Sirius it really did feel like torture) Remus took off the top of the box and laughed with delight at the contents. His laugh was loud enough to make James turn from his Lily.

"What is it?" James asked, his curiosity peaked.

"I have a love note and chocolate, of course." Remus replied searching through the contents, then smiling warmly at Sirius, who sank deeply into his seat with a sigh of relief that, thankfully, James missed.

"That's it? That can't be it… Your reaction is too much for it just to be that… Let me see." James stated reaching out to grab the box from Remus' hands.

"Look James! Lily is coming your way!" Sirius said loudly, getting James' attention immediately.

"What? She is? Lily Flower?" James' head moved around him before noticing that Lily hadn't moved an inch from her seat down the table. He turned back with a snort. "You're a bloody liar… Sirius? Remus? Where'd you go?"

Sirius and Remus had left the vicinity as soon as James' attention left them, and quickly headed to their secret meeting place. It was protected from the marauders' map so no matter how hard James looked, he wouldn't be able to find them.

"Don't you care that you might be late for class?" Sirius asked as they slipped behind the door and closed it tightly behind them.

"Not today, I will not worry about anything like that. Right now, I just want to show you my appreciation for the gift that you gave me." Remus said leaning in closer to Sirius and kissing him deeply, then he ran his fingers through his black silky hair.

Sirius blushed with pleasure, then with his worries set aside, he turned back into the cocky and self assured young man that he usually was, except for when it came to Remus, Remus was the _only_ one who knew his other side, the only one who ever would know it. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and turned him so that it was Remus' back that was against the wall.

Remus let himself be pushed up against the wall, a spark going through his body as Sirius slid his tongue into his mouth. Remus sighed with pleasure and kissed Sirius back with everything he had in him.

Sirius smirked at the way the Remus kissed him, he couldn't even express how happy he was that Remus felt the same way about him that he felt about Remus. With a quick nip that made Remus grown, Sirius moved Remus away from the wall walking backwards until his legs hit the bed and he fell on it with Remus tumbling on top of him with a surprised squeak.

Sirius chuckled and held Remus down so he wouldn't move from his position on him. Remus squirmed a bit, which meant that he was rubbing certain parts of Sirius' anatomy that made him really hard. Remus for the moment didn't seem to know what he was doing to Sirius until he glanced down at Sirius' face. That made Remus blush immediately, and he stopped squirming around. Sirius kept his hands on Remus' hips and pressed him down a little, Remus bit his lip trying to stop the moan from escaping him.

"Wait, don't you want me to put on your gift?" Remus murmured with a groan.

"You want to wear it?" Sirius grinned up at Remus who nodded, his face flushed. "I thought you would like it, but I didn't think that you would wear it. Sorry its not pink or red hearts on it."

"I don't mind, green is a better color than pink." Remus smiled, bringing the black box out of his cloak pocket and opened it. Inside was a green dragon pendant with a black heart cradled in its claws. "Its really amazing. Thank you, I love it."

"You're strong courageous and the most magical being in the universe. You have captured my black heart, and it will stay with you for the rest of our lives. That pendant represents all of that." Sirius said his eyes never leaving Remus' and he put the pendant over his head.

"You might act like you don't know anything but that's just a façade. I love you." Remus murmured leaning down so that their lips almost touched.

Sirius smirked. "Only you, my lovely Remus, know the true me, and I love you with everything that I have in me." With that, Sirius slipped his hands from Remus' waist to his head and gently pulled him down the last few inches so their lips could meet.

Remus smiled into the kiss, letting his hands roam over Sirius' body. Sirius deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Remus, making the other teen moan with pleasure, then jump a little with surprise as Sirius slipped his hands onto his hips again and pushed him down. Then he slowly moved Remus' hips, and Sirius pushed his own hips up. Before long they were both flushed and sweaty and wanting to do more, a lot more.

Neither of them left that room for most of the day, and when then did leave, both were flushed and had love bites on most of their exposed skin. They linked their hands together and headed off to find their two friends that were probably wondering where they had gone too that day.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and please review. Tell me what you think! ^-^**


End file.
